Il mio angelo
by erimoon
Summary: Il suffit d'un instant, d'un souffle pour que toute une vie soit balayé. C'est ce que Tony découvrira de gré ou de force. Il lui a fallut une vie pour se reconstruire et un meutre pour tout détruire, mais personne ne sais de quoi demain sera fait. Qui sais, cette fois l'avenir s'annonce merveilleux, mais il faut s'y rendre à cette avenir. M au cas ou.
1. Chapitre 1 - ncis

_Intalique en italien_

**pensée**

J'espère que vous aimerez ma nouvelle fic c'est mon nouveau bébé. Le rating est en M parce qu'il y aura probablement mention de torture et autres. 

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je fais attention, mais il y en à toujours qui m'échappent.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 1

Bâtiment fédéral du NCIS, Washington DC.

L'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo était satisfait. Il avait presque terminé son rapport concernant l'enquête du meurtre du capitaine de corvette Maya Burries. La pauvre femme avait été tuée par le petit ami de Ziva, l'agent de la CIA, Ray Cruz. Ce dénouement avait surprit tout le monde, du NCIS à la CIA et Ziva avait décidée de prendre quelques jours de congés pour se remettre de toute cette histoire en paix. Mais pour le moment il devait terminé se fichu rapport se soir ou alors Vance aurait encore un rapport incomplet et lui serait une nouvelle fois sévèrement réprimandé. La réprimande de la dernière fois laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche de notre cher agent, c'est qu'il l'aimait son métier. Deux bruits provenant de sa droite lui firent lever la tête. C'était son patron et le bleu.

-On rentre, tu viens Dinozzo ? Lui demanda Gibbs.

-Non, je vais rester encore un peu.

-Tu n'as pas encore fini ton rapport Tony ? Ta compagne d'une nuit doit s'impatientée.

-Ah, ah, très drôle le bleu. Au moins moi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attent à la maison.

-Peut-être plus vu l'heure. Rigola Tim.

-Bye McGee. Lui répondit l'italien.

-Dinozzo, ne reste pas trop tard, je veux un agent en forme demain.

-Ok patron, bonne nuit.

-À toi aussi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent dans un « ding » sonore, tendis que Tony reportait son attention sur le fameux rapport incomplet. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être dans un de ces films où les rapports se faisaient comme par magie. Heureusement pour lui une vingtaine de minutes lui furent nécessaire pour terminer le dit rapport.

-Voilà fini. Fit-il en appuyant sur la touche imprimer.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, un dossier tomba violemment sur son bureau. Stupéfait, il leva les yeux prêt à vertement répliquer qu'il ne ferait rien de plus se soir, mais son regard tomba sur deux orbes cristal. Autours de ces yeux saisissants, il y avait de longs cils, une peau pâle, crémeuse ainsi que de magnifique lèvres pulpeuses et rouges. Ce joli minois était encadré par une cascade de boucles brunes. La femme était magnifique et n'était pas inconnue de Tony, malheureusement il ne se souvenait plus d'où n'y comment, ce n'était qu'une vague impression qui lui disait qu'il la connaissait. Incapable de se souvenir, il lui fit l'un de ses populaires sourires charmeurs, or la femme semblait de glace. Désappointé, l'italien se redressa complètement, avisa un jeune homme plus loin derrière la femme, inspira et débuta très professionnellement.

-Bonsoir belle dame, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Anthony Dinozzo. Dit-elle d'une voix aussi mélodieuse que froide.

-Vous me connaissez ? Demande t-il imperturbable.

-Dans ce dossier, il y a les numéros de téléphones et e-mails de toutes ses connaissances. Ainsi que ce qu'elle fait habituellement durant la journée, j'y ai également mis le résumé des quatre dernières semaines…

-Excusez moi ? L'interrompit-il.

L'inconnue s'arrêta et le regarda un moment. Durant ce court moment Tony eut l'impression d'être jugé, puis la femme se désintéressa du lui, elle ouvrit le dossier et y mit quelque chose avant de le refermer.

-Sam. Dit-elle doucement au garçon derrière elle.

L'adolescent d'environs 17ans s'approcha à son appel et déposa une boite prêt du dossier que la femme avait elle-même pratiquement jetée sur le bureau.

-Dans cette boite il y a son ordinateur portable, son cellulaire et quelques effets qui je l'espère pourront vous aidez.

-Ok madame, et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ce passe, après je serais en mesure de vous aidez.

-Je ne peux tout de dire, sinon…

-L'homme en feu avec Denzel Washington et Dakota Fanning…

-Sam, arrête !

-Mais maman…

-Suffit !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a été enlevé ? Demanda Tony comprenant l'allusion cinématographique de Sam. Si oui, il vous faut allez à la police.

-Non.

-Ici, c'est le NCIS pour les crimes de la navy, pas les enlèvements. Je suis désolé, écoutez demain j'irais porter tout ça à de bons amis de la criminelle, eux ils pourront faire quelque chose.

La femme secoua la tête visiblement épouvantée par cette idée.

-Non, pas la police…

-Écoutez, il est tard rentrez chez vous.

-Sauve ta fille. Lui cria t-elle avec désespoir.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas d'enfant.

-Maman, il faut partir ! Dit l'adolescent paniqué par quelque chose.

-J'arrive Sammy, sa va allez, j'arrive.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'ascenseur, mais avant que les portes ne se ferment la femme se retourna.

« _-Sauve mon petit ange._ »

Bouche bé Tony regarda stupidement les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur la mère et le fils. La femme lui avait parlée en italien, ou il devenait fou. Soupirant, il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec tout cela, toute cette histoire ne pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence, rien de tout cela n'avait de rapport avec son passé. Il mit son manteau, puis après réflexion prit la boite et le dossier avec l'intention de l'apporter à des amis policiers le lendemain. Pour le moment il y avait une magnifique rousse qui ne l'attendrait pas toute sa vie chez lui.

-Quand même, cette femme ou est-ce que je l'ai vue ? Se demande t-il tout de même quittant à son tour les locaux du NCIS. Il avait promit à son patron d'être en forme le lendemain.

***Mais pas à l'heure*** Pense t-il alors qu'un sourire malicieux prenait place sur son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de Il mio angelo, après de nombreuses heures d'écritures le voici. 

Je me suis un peu acharné sur ce cher Tony dans ce chapitre, au départ ce n'était pas mon intention, mais j'aime bien comment le tout est sortit. 

J'espère que vous aimez.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et tout en sueur. Il avait fait un de ses rêves dont on ne se souvient jamais et qui nous laisse pantelants. À en juger par l'effrois qu'il ressentait ce n'était pas un très beau rêve. L'agent se recoucha doucement reprenant peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal. Il lança un regard à sa droite pour découvrir la place vide et froide de sa dernière conquête. La rouquine, avec qui il avait passé la nuit, était partie. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à la mettre à la porte comme la dernière…

-Non Dinozzo, pas ce genre de pensées déprimantes de si bon matin. Se réprimande-t-il.

Paresseusement, il regarda l'heure, 9h30, il pouvait bien se donner une dizaines de minutes et rester au lit. Puis l'heure fit son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. 9h30, c'est drôle aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi. Le jeudi normalement, il devrait être au bureau depuis trente minutes et il était présentement encore bien au chaud dans son lit.

-Merde ! Je suis en retard…..Encore !

Tony s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et dut choisir entre son déjeuner ou se brosser les dents, cruel dilemme, mais l'hygiène l'emporta.

-Je peux toujours aller chercher quelque chose vite fait. Marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne suis pas à une heure prêt.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, battant son record personnel, il fut fin prêt ses clés et son badge dans une main, son arme dans l'autre. Après réflexion, décidant de suivre son propre conseil, il décida de s'arrêter dans un petit café et de prendre des cafés pour tout son petit monde. Ainsi, il pourrait toujours blâmer la file du café pour son retard.

-Allo Tony. Le salua la serveuse le voyant entrer.

-Hey Stacy, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Je te sers comme d'habitude?

-Oui. Sourit l'italien penaud.

-Je te fais ça tout de suite. Tu sais, si moi j'arriverais avec autant de retard que toi, je perdrais mon travail.

-Ne t'inquiète pas jeune demoiselle. Dit il à l'adolescente. Je parlerais en ta faveur, après tout, si ce café est encore là c'est grâce à tout le café et autre trucs que j'achète presque tous les jours.

-Tous les jours ? Deux, à trois fois par jour si tu veux mon avis. Rit la jeune femme. Je parle avec Hannah, tu sais ?

-Ahhh les potins de serveuses. Soupira tragiquement l'agent. Tu veux bien monter le son s'il te plait ? J'ai vu cette femme hier.

-La nuit a été courte ? Le taquina la blonde.

-Pas avec elle.

-Ah ah. Sacré Tony.

La jeune serveuse mit le volume et s'occupa de sa commande tendis que lui regardait les nouvelles du matin. La photo de la femme qui était venu la veille au NCIS y était affichée.

« **_Le corps de Lutessa Delavita Connors a été retrouvé se matin dans une ruelle prêt du bâtiment fédérale du NCIS. La police n'a émit aucun commentaire, mais il semblerait que la femme eut été tuée. Pour plus d'informations rendez-vous au bulletin de 11h._** »

-Tony, ça va ? Lui demanda Stacy. Tu es tout blanc.

-Hein ? Oui, oui.

-Ta commende est prête. Tu es certain que ça va ? Je peux appeler une ambulance, tu me sembles bien trop pâle, ça pourrait être une attaque.

-Vraiment Stacy, je vais bien. C'est combien aujourd'hui ? Essai-t-il de plaisanter.

-6.35$

-Voila 20 garde le reste. Lui dit Tony voyant qu'elle comptait le change.

-Mais Tony…

-À demain Stace. Dit-il en sortant précipitamment.

Une fois dans sa voiture l'italien se prit la tête entre les mains. Maintenant, il savait d'où il connaissait sa mystérieuse inconnue de la veille.

-Stop ! Se réprimande-t-il. Pas maintenant.

Il jeta un œil à l'heure et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, 10h03, bon sang, maintenant il était vraiment en retard.

***J'aurais de la chance si je ne me fais pas tuer en arrivant.*** Pensa-t-il alors qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur.

Malheureusement, le destin semblait être contre lui se matin ou alors celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il se rende au boulot car il rencontra une voiture de police. Comme Tony roulait bien au dessus de la vitesse permise, elle le prit en chasse. Comble du malheur ce fut UN policier qui sortit du véhicule une fois qu'ils furent garés. Soupirant, l'agent baissa sa vitre.

-Vous saviez que vous rouliez au dessus de la vitesse permise ?

-Désolé monsieur l'agent. Débuta Tony essayant de paraître plus désolé qu'il ne l'était. Seulement en tant qu'agent fédéral je dois être le plus rapidement possible sur les scènes de crimes.

Un petit mensonge ne faisait de mal à personne après tout.

-Agent fédéral hein ?

-Oui. Répondit Tony en lui montrant sa plaque du NCIS.

- Eh bien tu sais quoi ? FBI, CIA peut m'importe leurs noms, doivent eux aussi respecter les limites de vitesses. Sur ce…

Le policier lui colla la contravention sous le nez.

-Bonne journée.

-Ouais…350$ !

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencée. Il regarda l'heure 10h15.

* La troisième c'est la bonne.*

Le troisième essai pour se rendre au bureau fut effectivement le bon. Il put arriver sans encombre au NCIS, mais comme dame destin lui en voulait visiblement beaucoup, il percuta un homme et les cafés qu'il avait achetés plus tôt tombèrent sur lui.

- Surtout, ne t'excuse pas. Aboya t-il à l'homme. Merde, ma belle chemise blanche.

***Qu'est ce qui peut m'arriver de pire maintenant ?***

Dépité l'italien pénétra dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur. Ascenseur qui s'arrêta entre deux étages.

-Ahhhhhh. Hurla t-il frappant le mur.

Le réveil en retard, la contravention, les cafés et maintenant ÇA ?

Il aurait vraiment dut rester couché. Comme pour l'approuver l'ascenseur se remit en route comme si rien n'était. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit précipitamment, pas question de se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

-Te voilà enfin Dinozzo !

-Patron.

-Une montre tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Désolé patron, mais…

-Assis. Lui ordonna Gibbs en pointant sa chaise de bureau.

Déglutissant imperceptiblement, l'agent obéit craintif quant à son avenir. Les yeux de son parton lançaient des éclairs et sa mâchoire était contractée. Tony lança vaguement un regard à un McGee et son regard compatissant puis reporta toute son attention sur Gibbs.

-Lutessa Connors. Lui dit froidement Gibbs. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi elle tenait un mot avec ton nom écrit dessus ?

Malgré lui Tony blêmit, il ne voulait pas être accusé à tort, encore une fois, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

-Je…Je…je ne sais pas. Bafouillât-il.

-Ah non ?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu mens ?

-Tu te fais des idées patron. Lui redit Tony impassible.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux, puisque l'enquête nous ait confié.

Incapable de réponde l'italien hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

-Ducky, va arriver avec le corps.

Malheureusement, Gibbs n'obtient pas l'effet désiré avec sa phrase. Il voulait une réaction de son agent, mais celui-ci restait de marbre.

-Patron ?

-Oui Dinozzo ?

-Le mot, je peux le voir ?

-Oui, voila. Lui répondit Gibbs lui donnant le dit mot. Il serait apprécié que tu le traduises, car c'est en Italien.

De plus en plus anxieux, il déplia le fameux mot.

_« Anthony Dinozzo. Elle est morte car elle a contournée les règles. Risque que je prends également. L'homme en feu. La famille c'est le plus important, sauve ma moitié._ »

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva brusquement sous le regard surprit de McGee et celui inquisiteur de Gibbs. Ignorant les questions du bleu, Tony se dirigea vers les salles de bains. Il s'aspergea le visage avec l'eau la plus froide qu'il put avoir, puis releva la tête. Il avait une mine affreuse, pale comme la mort, les yeux hantés par les souvenirs du passé.

***Pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années. Pas maintenant que j'ai réussis à surpasser tout ca.***

De rage, il déchira le mot et s'assit à même le sol. Elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir comme ça et de tout détruire sur son passage, détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit de peine et de misère au cours des dernières années. L'italien resta prostré au sol pour ce qui lui sembla des heures, les yeux dans les vagues se remémorant une époque révolue. Puis il prit une décision. Il devait la voir. Comprendre pourquoi lui, savoir de quoi, comment et pourquoi elle était morte. S'assurer que ce n'était pas EUX qui en étaient la cause. Les yeux remplis d'une froide détermination, Tony se rendit à la morgue.

La suite est je l'espère pour bientôt, le chapitre est écrit, mais il me reste de la correction et à peaufiner quelques détails.

Et le plus important trouver le temps de l'écrire au propre et le poster :). Les commentaires sont appréciés surtout ceux qui sont constructifs.

A bientôt !

Erimoon.


	3. Chapter 3

_*pensés*_

_italien_

**Chapitre asser court, mais nécéssaire pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'ai essayé de le faire plus long, mais au final je trouvais qu'il y avait des longueurs alors j'ai enlevé ce qui ne marchait pas.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre tout commence à prendre place.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 3

Elle semblait dormir. Quand il avait ouvert le réfrigérateur et qu'il l'a vit, un court instant il crut qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui demander d'une voix polaire ce qu'il regardait comme ça. Si elle avait ouvert les yeux, il lui aurait répondu par l'une de ses fameuses blagues grivoises et elle aurait jouer le jeu. Oui, elle aurait définitivement fait ça et elle l'avait fais des millions de fois à une autre époque. Seulement voilà, elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes bleu cristal saisissants et elle ne répliquerait plus jamais à ses blagues. Couchée sur cette froide table de métal, seulement recouverte d'un drap blanc qui n'avait hélas pas la même signification qu'il y a quelques années. Même dans la mort, sa Tessa avait l'air d'un ange. Durant une seconde Tony s'autorisa une larme. Pour une seule seconde, une petite seconde il montra son vrai visage, celui d'un homme trop brisé par la vie, mais les secondes sont courtes et rapidement il remit l'un de ses nombreux masques.

-Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Dit-il tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux brune.

-Pas asser. Murmure t-il mélancoliquement. Enfin, si on peut considérer que 17ans n'est pas asser.

Il la contempla un moment puis se surprit à penser qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Kate autant physiquement que dans sa façon d'agir de son vivant. Pas de doutes que les deux femmes se seraient entendues comme larron en foire. Il referma le réfrigérateur le cœur lourd, ça lui faisait toujours mal quand c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter, se retournant vivement il regarda l'instigateur du bruit, Ducky. Evidemment le bon docteur était accompagné de Gibbs.

-Ca va Tony. Lui demanda le légiste.

- Oui Duck, je voulais juste voir la personne responsable de transmettre un mot avec mon nom dessus. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais partir.

Malheureusement pour lui un bras en travers de son torse l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Résigné, Tony croisa le regard cobalt de son patron. Ce dernier d'un mouvement de tête lui donna l'ordre de s'assoire. Pinçant les lèvres l'agent obéis et s'assit sur la chaise que Ducky lui présentait. Génial, il allait être interrogé avec le doc comme détecteur de mensonges.

-Tu sais que tu es un piètre menteur Dinozzo ? Attaqua directement Gibbs.

C'était son patron, rapide, franc et direct.

_*Si tu savais*_ Pensa sombrement l'italien.

-Je sais que tu mens concernant Lutessa Connors.

Le plus jeune des trois soupira. Il allait devoir leur dire la vérité sinon il ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

-Tess ou Tessa.

-Quoi. Demanda Ducky, s'inquiétant déjà pour la santé du jeune Dinozzo.

-Elle détestait qu'on l'appel Lutessa. Elle préférait Tess ou Tessa.

-D'accord. Approuva l'ex marine tout en enjoignant silencieusement son agent à continuer.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble en Italie. Puis ma famille et moi sommes déménagés aux Etats-Unis. Moi j'étais ici et elle restée là-bas, avec les années nous avons perdu contacte, c'est tout. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'est mariée un américain et qu'elle a eue des enfants, dont un bébé récemment. C'est bon je peux y aller ?

-Oui,… Attend ! Veux-tu faire cette enquête ? Lui demanda Gibbs.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de faire cette enquête Patron. Voila environs 25ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit l'italien avec une demie vérité.

-Ok, bien, ah et Tony ? Ce mot, il disait quoi ?

-C'est une vieille berceuse pour enfant. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Oui.

Tony sortit précipitamment de la salle d'autopsie ne désirant pas se faire arrêter de nouveau.

-Alors Ducky, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

-Et tu aurais raison Jethro, mais ne le force pas, il révèlera tout quand il sera prêt. Je crois que lorsqu'il se confiera et qu'il sentira que nous le soutiendrons, ce sera un tournant majeur dans sa vie.

Tony était à son bureau fixant le vide. Il repensait aux heures qui c'étaient déroulés plus tôt. Tessa, la boite, Sam…SAM !

-L'homme en feu. Murmure t-il.

-Tu disais ? Demanda McGee.

-L'homme en feu, c'est un film avec Denzel Washington. C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui à été enlevée sous les yeux de son garde du corps, celui-ci fait tout pour la retrouver par la suite.

-Ça m'a l'air d'un bon film.

-Très bon en effet, mais tu sais le pire ? C'est le père de la gamine qui a commandité l'enlèvement. Sa propre fille pour de l'argent.

Alors qu'il résumait dans ses grandes lignes le film à McGee, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. L'homme en feu racontait l'histoire d'une enfant kidnappée, dont le responsable était son père. Tessa lui avait donnée une boite pour qu'il puisse faire son enquête, mais le fils lui avait indirectement révélé ce qu'il pensait être la vérité. Si le fils avait raison, alors qu'est-ce qui empêcherais le père de tuer sa femme ?

-McGee, fais venir le mari de Lutessa Connors pour demain dans la matinée et essaies de trouver son fils Sam, je crois. Préviens moi dès que tu le trouves.

-Le fils ? Tu es sure ?

-Certain.

-Heu d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je rentre chez moi le bleu. Je prends le reste de ma journée, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Tu peux avertir Gibbs ?

-Bien sure, oh Tony ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux nous faire confiance tu sais ?

-Mais vous avez déjà ma confiance McGuiniole. Sourit l'italien moqueur.

L'agent ne perdit pas de temps pour partir, il avait des choses à voir. Comme la mystérieuse boîte qui attendait sagement d'être regardé dans son appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent, j'en suis fière comme pas permis. Je l'ai recommencé trop souvent, mais celle-ci c'est la bonne.**

**Tout commence à prendre lentement place et le meilleur est à venir. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Tony était chez lui, confortablement installé dans son canapé, un verre de Whisky à la main. Il regardait intensément la fameuse boîte que Tess lui avait donnée, comme si une monstrueuse bestiole allait en sortir. Soupirant il avala cul sec son verre, puis alla chercher la boite. Il l'a déposa sur la table basse et se rassit. L'agent retient son souffle sans s'en rendre compte et ouvrit la boîte expédiant le couvercle quelque part dans la pièce.

Dans la boîte, il y avait le fameux dossier ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable blanc et quelque chose qui semblait être un journal intime. Sous l'ordinateur, il y avait un album photos. Hésitant, Tony choisit de commencer avec le journal, autant pour avoir une meilleure idée de la situation que par curiosité. Malgré l'envie d'en savoir plus l'italien resta un long moment à regarder le cahier sans rien faire

-Tony, si tu ouvres ce journal, tu ne pourras pas reculer et ce peut importe ce qui arrivera. Se dit-il à lui-même. Tu avances toujours.

En inspirant profondément il l'ouvrit. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Tess et cela le fit sourire. Depuis leur tendre enfance, Tess avait pris l'habitude d'écrire ses journées ou se qu'elle ressentait dans un journal, avec les années cela n'avait visiblement pas changé. Anxieux, l'homme débuta sa lecture.

« _15 Août : Elecktra n'est pas revenue de son cours de natation aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement inquiète. Elle a beau être infernale, jamais elle ne partirait sans avertir Greta et emmener Sam. En parlant de Sam, il est aussi inquiet que moi, j'ai essayé de dédramatiser en lui disant qu'elle m'avait appelé, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il sait bien qu'elle l'aurait appelé lui plutôt que moi, il fait la même chose... Si d'ici demain matin aucun de nous n'a de nouvelles j'appelle la police._ »

Tony releva les yeux, voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Puis, il se remémora sa promesse faite à lui-même plus tôt. Il continuerait et peut importe ce qui arriverait.

« _16 Août : Elle n'est toujours pas revenue et n'a pas donnée de nouvelles. J'ai appelé la police, ils m'ont dis qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que 24 heures complètes n'auraient pas passés. C'est d'un ridicule… Au moins, ils vont appelés demain pour savoir si elle est là, ils pensent à une fugue et qu'elle rentrera bientôt. Il ne reste qu'à attendre, demain elle sera là et je la punirai même si je sais qu'elle passera outre la punition avec l'aide de son frère. _

_Ils sont infernaux ces gamins, ils ne tiennent pas de moi c'est officiel ! Mais c'est mes bébés à moi… »_

_« 16 Août (Soir) : Un homme à appelé, il a enlevé ma petite fille ! Il nous a dis que si nous contactions la police à nouveau, il tuerait Elecktra. Ensuite il a demandé une rançon de 100 milles dollars. Nick et moi devons aller porter l'argent dans une vieille usine désaffectée dans deux jours. »_

_« 19 Août : Hier nous avons donné la rançon et aujourd'hui l'homme a appelé._

_Il ne veut pas nous rendre ma fille, il dit qu'il la gardera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement dépensé l'argent de la rançon et seulement à se moment, soit il en demandera plus ou alors la revendra au plus offrant. Il nous a bien avertit que si nous contactons la police, il la tuerait et que si tout allait bien je pourrais peut-être avoir la chance de revoir ma fille, s'il ne la vend pas évidemment, a-t-il dit en riant. Il est clairement confus dans ses propos et je crains pour la santé de ma fille. »_

_« 21 Août : Sam est dévasté, il ne mange presque plus et se terre dans sa chambre. _

_Seule Greta arrive à le faire manger, enfin le peu qu'il mange…Il ne le sait pas, mais je l'entends pleurer la nuit. En même temps comment ne pas entendre ses pleurs déchirants ?_

_Ils n'ont jamais été séparés plus de quelques heures. Nick fait comme si tout cela ne le touchait pas, mais je sais qu'il vit cette situation très mal. Il les considère comme ses propres enfants et depuis Rosanna…Il n'est pas question que je perde…que nous perdions un autre enfant. Cette fois je n'y survivrai pas ! »_

_« 30 Août : Seigneur aidez-moi ! Je suis à bout. Aujourd'hui Sam a battu Nick presque à mort. Il lui hurlait de lui rendre Elecktra, qu'il allait le tuer s'il n'avouait pas tout de suite être l'instigateur de l'enlèvement. J'ai réussis à l'arrêter de frapper Nick, mais mon mari devra passer quelques jours à l'hôpital. Je crois que mon fils devient fou, il a failli tuer son père. Ma famille est en train de se déchirer et je ne peux rien faire. _

_Peut-être devrais-je appeler mon père, cette situation nous dépasse totalement…Non, jamais ! Je ne l'appellerais pas ! »_

_« 1 Septembre : Aujourd'hui j'ai du appeler l'école et leur dire que nous étions en voyage humanitaire, que nous n'avions pas encore de date de retour et que je m'occuperai d'employer une enseignante à domicile pour l'éducation des jumeaux le temps que durerait notre présumé voyage. J'ai bien évidemment proposé à Sam d'aller à l'école, mais il refuse d'y aller sans sa sœur et je ne me sens bien incapable de l'y obliger. Je ne souhaite pas que l'épisode d'avec Nick se reproduise avec une tierce personne, sans compter que tous leurs amis s'inquièteraient de l'absence de ma fille, ils ne sont pas idiots, ils les connaissent bien tous les deux. .. » _

_« 7 Septembre : Nick est de retour à la maison et ça n'a pas plut à Sam. Il l'a jeté dehors._

_Je me suis interposé, je lui ai dit que c'était ma maison, mon mari, que Nick était son père et qu'il lui devait le respect. Sam m'a lancé un de ces regards, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru avoir Christiano devant moi. Durant un instant j'ai pensé que mon propre fils allait me frapper, mais Greta est arrivée. Elle l'a rapidement calmé, cette femme a toujours à toujours su mieux que moi comment gérer les jumeaux. _

_Tout était tellement plus facile avec Rosanna…_

_Sam est partit avec elle, il reviendra demain... »_

_« 8 Septembre : Sam est revenu, mais il est déterminé à appeler la police, même si cela signerait la mort de sa sœur._

_Je l'ai enfermé dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Obligé d'enfermer son propre enfant, mais qu'est-ce que je deviens ? »_

_« 11 Septembre : Aujourd'hui Sam est parvenu à défoncer la porte de sa chambre. _

_Il avait une arme, une arme ! Comment il se l'ai procuré je l'ignore. Toujours est-il qu'il a menacé de se tuer la devant moi si nous ne prévenions pas la police. Il a dit qu'il préférait que sa sœur meurt parce qu'il essayait de l'aider, plutôt qu'elle meurt parce qu'il ne faisait rien et que dans le premier cas elle avait une chance certes infime de vivre. J'ai fais un compromis, le NCIS contre la police. L'agence avait plus de chances de sauver Elecktra que la police, puisqu'elle n'était pas cette dernière. Il a accepté, puis est aller dans la chambre de sa sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fais du flingue et je n'irais pas lui demander, nous sommes tous bien asser sur les nerfs comme ça._

_« 12 Septembre : Demain, nous allons au NCIS avec tout ce qui pourrait aider à l'enquête. Espérons que ça fonctionne et que je puisse serrer ma fille contre moi… »_

Le journal s'arrêtait sur ces dernières lignes. Tony était blême des révélations faites dans le livre. Les jumeaux seraient-ils les enfants de Christiano ? Si oui, il n'était pas étonnant que Tess lui ait lancé un _Sauve ta fille_ le soir de sa mort. Si Chris était le père c'était tout comme. Sam aurait-il vraiment frappé sa mère, le peu qu'il avait vu de l'adolescent lui criait que non, mais qui sais ce que le stress pouvais faire dans cette situation. En plus du stress, ajouté à cela l'angoisse et la peur pour sa sœur jouaient pour beaucoup dans ses sauts d'humeurs d'où qu'il ait frappé son père adoptif, ce cocktail explosif devait sortir quelque part et l'homme devait se trouver sur son passage lorsque le tout a explosé. Malheureusement, ces sauts d'humeurs le classaient comme suspect dans le meurtre de sa mère. Selon Tess, son mari n'avait rien avoir avec l'enlèvement de sa fille, mais Sam semblait sure du contraire. Quoiqu'il en soit le dénouement de cette enquête lui laisserait un goût amer dans la bouche, il en était persuadé. De plus, Tony devait être honnête avec lui-même, s'il voulait retrouver Elecktra il aurait besoins de l'aide de l'équipe, et donc de prendre le risque que la jeune fille soit tuée. Mais d'abord il avait une enquête en cour, et d'après ce que Tess avait écrit sa fille ne risquait rien pour le moment, enfin elle ne risquait pas de mourir tant que le kidnappeur aurait quelque chose à dépenser.

-Bon, commençons dans l'ordre. Se dit Tony. McGee doit m'appeler dès qu'il trouve Sam. En suite je dois aller voir Ducky, interroger le mari, puis Sam avec de la chance. Espérer pouvoir sauver la fille avant qu'elle ne soit tuée…Ah et un test sanguin.

Car Tony était sure d'une chose, Tessa avait été tuée parce qu'elle était venue au NCIS.

L'agent se resservit un verre, oui cette enquête s'annonçait difficile, mentalement surtout. Alors qu'il buvait son verre Tony se figea. Une pensée désagréable avait fait son apparition. Il devait appeler la famille de Tess. Il doutait sérieusement que Nick les connaissent, puisque dans son journal Tess avait clairement exprimée qu'elle n'appellerait pas son père pour de l'aide et ce pour sauver sa propre fille…

-Ouais, t'as promis Dinozzo, tu ne recules devant rien. Se dit-il à lui-même avec la voix la plus ironique qu'il put prendre.

Le bruit de son téléphone portable le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé après cette petite révélation.

-Angent spécial Dinozzo.

_-Tony, c'est McGee._

-Tu as quelque chose ?

_-Oui, Samuel Connors Delavida est chez sa nourrice Greta Sanchez._

-D'accord, c'est bien le bleu.

_-Tu veux que je le fasse venir ?_

-Heu…, Oui. Décida Tony, peut-être que parler au fils avant de parler au mari pourrait aider le premier à se confier d'avantage. Ainsi, cela rassurait le gamin quant à ce que son père pourrait dire puisqu'il parlerait le premier.

-J'arrive dès que possible. Je veux aller voir Ducky avant.

_-Ok, mais, je croyais que tu prenais ta journée ?_

-Techniquement c'est le cas, il est 20h00.

_- À tout de suite. _

-Bye McGee.

Au diable sa soirée avec la boite McGee l'avait appelé plus tôt que ce à quoi il pensait. De plus Sam serait le plus à même de le renseigner sur toute cette histoire.

L'agent ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller classe comme à son habitude, il allait rencontrer un adolescent, alors un jean et un t-shirt feraient l'affaire. Ce doutant que Gibbs, McGee et Ducky seraient encore au NCIS, Tony décida de retourner au café et de prendre des cafés pour tous le monde. Lorsqu'il arrive, le café allait fermer, mais il eut de la chance car c'était Stacy qui fermait.

-Tony ?

-Hey Stace, tu aurais le temps pour quatre cafés et quelques pâtisseries ?

-Bien sure, mais dis moi, tu vas bien ? Ce matin tu es partit précipitamment.

-Je vais bien, juste une enquête. Tu as vu l'heure ? Je croyais que tu finissais plus tôt ?

-Temps sup.

-Ahh ma jeunesse. Dit rêveusement l'italien.

- Ce n'était pas les soirées à la fac ? Sourit la jeune femme.

-Bien sure que non, je n'allais pas à ses soirées…Je dis n'importe quoi, ces soirées elles étaient attendu comme le messie.

-Alors tu n'as pas changé. Sourit-elle. Voila ta commande et gratuite.

-Mais…

-Le pourboire que tu m'as laissé se matin suffit largement pour ça, maintenant ouste que je puisse rentrer chez moi et aller à la fête organisée chez des copines.

-Tu fais semblant d'être une bonne fille qui passe son temps à travailler et étudier. Je suppose que tes parents ne doivent jamais savoir ?

-Jamais !

-Bonne nuit Stace et amuse toi bien.

-Bonne nuit Tony.

L'italien se rendit au NCIS sans encombre comparé au matin. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur il vit McGee à son bureau, mais nulle trace de son patron.

-Salut le roi des elfes. Le salua Tony, tout en lui donnant son gobelet de café. Gibbs est dans les parages ?

-Chez Vance, merci….mais, il est bon ce café ou l'as-tu pris ?

-Si je te le dis, je serais obligé de te tuer après. Dit Tony un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Très drôle.

-Le gamin ? Demanda Tony redevenant sérieux.

-En salle d'interrogatoire avec sa nourrice, elle a tenue à l'accompagner. Dit moi qui a encore des nourrices de nos jours ?

- Moi j'en avais une McGee, Pamela, une vrai matrone, sévère et stricte, ma deuxième mère… Dit-il rêveusement avant de se reprendre tout regardant autour de lui, croyant stupidement que cette dernière allait sortir dont ne sais ou tout en le grondant d'être aussi lunatique.

-…Enfin, avoir des nourrices c'est très courant dans les familles italiennes, surtout les plus fortunés.

-Ah heu, dans ce cas c'est bien les nourrices…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le bleu, tu sembles apeuré ?

-C'est juste que quand tu interrogeras le gamin, heu…

-Quoi ?

-La nourrice est protectrice, très protectrice. Dit McGee d'une voix hésitante. Un dragon tu vois l'idée ?

-Ok, je sais comment gérer ce genre de femme.

-Si tu le dis…

-Elle t'as fais une sacré impression cette femme. Ricana l'italien. Je vais voir Ducky.

-D'accord.

Tony mit un café sur le bureau de son patron et emmena le sien et celui du doc avec lui. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à la morgue et heureusement il trouva le légiste à son bureau, il n'y avait aucune trace d'autopsie.

-Bonsoir Anthony, j'ai pensé que t'éviter la vue de cette autopsie serait bienvenue.

-Tu as bien pensé. Moi j'ai pensé au café. Dit-il en lui tendant le gobelet.

-Très apprécié, merci.

-Qu'as-tu appris ?

-Elle a été tuée par balle, d'une seule dans le cœur. Probablement un snipper puisque la balle était en plein milieu de celui-ci. Déclara le légiste. Le tireur a accéléré sa mort Anthony.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a été empoisonnée sur une base régulière depuis quelques semaines apparemment. Elle serait morte au plus tard dans une semaine ou deux sans soins médicaux.

-Alors quelqu'un la voulait morte, si ce n'était du meurtre personne n'aurait posé de questions n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur mon enfant, une maladie aurait pus être blâmé. Cependant, il y a plus Anthony.

-Quoi ?

-Elle était enceinte d'environs deux mois. Malgré l'empoissonnement le fœtus est mort en même temps que sa mère.

-Il voulait vivre.

-Oui, mais quelqu'un en a décidé autrement.

-Oui.

-Timothy m'a dit que le fils de cette dame attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Oui, je vais l'interroger se soir.

-Si tu as besoin d'un avis psychologique je serai là.

-Tu ne pars pas ?

-Dans une heure ou deux, je vais terminer l'autopsie.

-D'accord, si on ne se voit pas, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Anthony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila, lui aussi j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. C'est fou dans les films et les séries les interrogatoires ont l'air super facile. Les enquêteurs totalement relaxe, qui posent toujours les bonnes questions. On croirait que les auteurs ont été flics, parce que franchement j'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire un interrogatoire qui se suive et qui a un sens. Dans ce chapitre vous ferez la connaissance de Sam et j'aime plus tôt la façon dont je l'ai décrit, en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

**Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5

Après sa visite chez Ducky, Tony se dirigea lentement vers la salle d'interrogatoire ou l'attendait le fils de Tess. Cette rencontre s'annonçait pour le moins intéressante, surtout si l'adolescent tenait de sa défunte mère. Trop tôt, l'agent se retrouva devant la porte de la fameuse salle. Il prit d'abord une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et tourna la poigné. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la pièce qu'une femme lui barra le chemin. Surprit, Tony ferma la porte et la détailla des pieds à la tête.

Plutôt petite et mince, la femme avait des yeux bruns brillants de défis avec une légère touche d'inquiétude, nota l'agent. Les mains sur les hanches et droite comme la justice, elle imposait le respect et Tony ne put s'empêcher de se sentir petit face à se bout de femme qui lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. Ses cheveux noirs striés de blancs, retenus dans un chignon lâche lui rappelaient les matrones italiennes de son enfance, à la différence que cette femme était visiblement d'origine mexicaine.

Au vu de ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de Tess, il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de plus imposant. C'était vraiment de cette femme que McGee avait peur ?

- Greta Sanchez, je présume ? Demande-t-il. Je suis l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo.

- Votre collègue à demander à ce que nous venions pour que Sam soit interrogé, débute t-elle avec un fort accent espagnole. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de tonnerre et Tony comprit alors pourquoi Tim avait aussi peur d'elle. Cette femme voulait une réponse et elle n'accepterait rien de moins que la vérité. Alors Tony n'eut d'autre choix que de la lui donner.

- Je voulais d'abord interroger Sam avant son père qui doit venir demain. Ensuite, c'est une procédure normale dans une enquête pour meurtre. Nous devons interroger tous le monde et ce peut importe l'heure.

- Bien, posez vos questions.

Tony grimaça, la suite ne plairait sûrement pas à la femme.

- Au vu de nouvelles informations, j'aimerais vous interroger en premier et ensuite parler à Sam.

La nourrice pinça les lèvres.

- Vous ne me séparerez pas du petit, Siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son encontre. C'est nous, ensemble, ou rien.

McGee l'avait décrite comme un dragon ? Bien, il avait eut raison. Le visage de la femme c'était fais menaçant à la simple mention de la séparer de protégé.

- Greta, dit une voix rauque et masculine, faisant sursauter Dinozzo. Il n'avait pas vu l'adolescent, trop concentrer sur la femme devant lui, de plus la pénombre de la salle le cachait.

- Sam…

- C'est bon. Dit-il. Fais cet interrogatoire seule, je passerai ensuite.

- Sammy, gronda sa nourrice.

- J'irai bien ne t'inquiète pas, Assura le jeune homme. Après l'interrogatoire rentre.

- Mais…

- Je te rejoindrai, promit-il.

- D'accord.

Tony vit l'adolescent sortit de l'ombre qui le cachait jusqu'à présent. Cependant, l'agent ne peut le détailler puisque celui-ci avait une veste à capuche qui lui cachait le visage.

- Où dois-je aller agent Dinozzo ?

- Suis moi.

Tony le mena à la salle de réunion et lui dit de se mettre à son aise. Il ferma la porte et rejoignit Greta dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Commençons, dit-il s'asseyant. Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Lutessa ?

- Oui, cela va faire 16 ans. Elle m'a engagé lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

- D'accord. Étiez-vous proche ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Qui faisait a mangé chez les Connors ?

-Moi, dame Tess ne cuisinait pas, elle disait tout le temps qu'elle serait capable de faire exploser une cuisine.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pus la tuer ?

- Non, tout le monde l'aimait.

- Un évènement qui aurait emmener à ce triste résultat ?

- N…Non. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Vous m'avez dit plutôt que c'est vous qui faisiez la cuisine ?

- Oui, dit prudemment la femme sentant que quelque chose ce passait.

- C'est étrange, les analyses démontrent que Lutessa avait été empoisonnée.

- Quoi ?

- Cela ne vous suffisait pas de la voir mourir lentement, non vous deviez lui tirer dessus en plus. Dites moi madame Sanchez, quel est votre mobile ? Peut-être aimez-vous son mari où vous voulez le fils pour vous ? C'est sur qu'avec sa mère morte, il doit chercher du réconfort ailleurs.

- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je n'aurai fais de mal à Tess, elle était mon amie.

- J'ai vu des trucs sordides dans mon métier madame. Vous ne seriez pas la première et certainement pas la dernière. De plus, pour une femme qui vient de perdre une amie, vous ne semblez pas bien triste.

- Écoutez moi bien agent spécial Dinozzo, car je ne me répèterai pas, siffla t-elle avec rage. Je n'ai pas tué dame Tess, je l'aimait ! Vous cherchez son assassin au mauvais endroit. Quant au pourquoi je ne pleure pas mon amie, ce n'est n'y le moment, n'y le lieu pour le faire et je me dois d'être forte pour un enfant qui a perdu sa mère, alors NON je ne pleurerai pas !

Greta termina sa tirade, rouge de sa récente rage et essoufflée.

- C'est bon, je vous crois, déclara simplement Tony.

- Vous me croyez ?

- Oui, cependant je dois encore vous posez quelques questions, ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

L'interrogatoire dura encore un moment, Tony voulait voir jusqu'où la femme irait pour cacher la disparition d'Elecktra. L'italien savait que Greta n'avait pas tuée Tess. Premièrement, la femme n'avait pas l'air d'un snipper professionnel et lorsqu'il avait insinué qu'elle aurait empoisonnée Tess pour un mobile quelconque, sa colère avait été réelle. Il était clair pour lui, qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait, mais elle connaissait les enjeux de cette situation, dans ce cas ci la mort.

- Vous pouvez partir madame Sanchez.

- Agent Dinozzo ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas que Sam me rejoigne, il est déjà 22h passé et…Vous savez les rues ne sont pas très sécuritaire le soir.

- Voua voulez qu'il reste ici pour la nuit ? Demanda Tony voyant ou elle voulait en venir.

- Et bien oui, souffla la femme, visiblement inquiète pour son protégé.

- Normalement c'est interdit, mais au vu de la situation actuelle personne ne s'y opposera.

La nourrice eut l'air soulagée à ses paroles.

- Merci, je viendrai le récupérer demain.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit agent.

Une fois la femme sortit, Tony se permit de soupirer. Oui Greta Sanchez savait définitivement quelque chose, mais elle ne dirait rien sous peine de mourir et pas nécessairement sa mort. Tony ne l'avait pas vu bien longtemps, mais son instinct lui disait que la femme n'était pas femme à avoir peur pour sa vie, celle de Sam par contre…

- Bon au garçons maintenant.

Tony se rendit à son bureau pour y déposer ses notes, il fut surprit d'y trouver son patron et McGee.

- Alors l'interrogatoire ? Demanda McGee, avide de savoir comme il s'était débrouillé avec la nourrice.

- C'est pas le gamin que j'ai interrogé, j'ai voulu parler au dragon…pardon, à la nourrice d'abord.

Son lapsus fit rire McGee, rire qu'il cacha sous une toux lorsque Gibbs posa les yeux sur lui.

- Coupable ?

- Non, j'y mettrais ma main au feu. Vous avez quoi ? Je suis allé voir Ducky tout à l'heure.

- Des balles. Dit McGee. Le tireur a tiré deux fois.

- Un mauvais tireur ? Mais Ducky a dit qu'avec une telle précision c'était un snipper et qu'il n'a tiré qu'une seule fois.

- Ducky a raison Dinozzo. L'informa Gibbs. C'est l'œuvre d'un snipper, un bon snipper. Seulement, il a tiré dans le mur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il a tiré dans le mur d'abord et ensuite sur elle ? Demanda McGee perplexe. Il voulait lui faire peur ? Lui faire comprendre qu'il allait la tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, un snipper de cette catégorie ne rate pas ses cibles. Abby réussira certainement à trouver quelque chose, elle veut passer la nuit ici, les balles l'intriguent.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony.

- Les balles sont gravées.

- Tu faisais ça toi? Demande t-il à son patron.

- Non, ça laisse des traces qui pourraient ce retourner contre nous et c'est une perte de temps. Ce snipper, veut qu'on sache que c'est lui, il veut être reconnu.

- Peut-être que le gamin sait quelque chose. Je vais aller l'interroger avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Vous restez ?

- Non, dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

- Ok, ah hum j'oubliais, demain le mari de Lutessa Connors doit venir au NCIS.

- Tu veux que je le rappel demain pour être sur qu'il se présente ?

- Bonne idée McGee, bonne nuit.

Sur ces dernières paroles l'italien se rendit dans la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il entra il fut surprit de ne voir personne. Fronçant les sourcils, Tony s'apprêtait à aller voir la sécurité lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Doucement, il avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce et découvrit l'adolescent assit au sol, les genoux repliés sur son torse. L'agent put voir que ce dernier avait la tête sur les genoux et nota que le gamin écoutait de la musique et que donc il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Hey, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Celui-ci sursauta brusquement en ayant un mouvement de recul. Reconnaissant Tony, il se détendit et se rassit sagement à sa place.

- Où voulez-vous faire cet interrogatoire ? Demande t-il tout en enlevant ses écouteurs d'où un vacarme supposé être musique provenait.

- Ici, ça me semble bien, déclara Tony en s'asseyant à même le sol comme l'adolescent.

- Ici, ici ? Sur le sol ?

- Tu es bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi changer pour un endroit ou toi et moi ne serons pas confortable ?

En réponse, l'adolescent se redressa un peu et s'assit en tailleur. Il leva la main, sembla hésité, puis enleva sa capuche révélant ainsi son visage à l'agent. Tony en eut le souffle coupé. L'adolescent avait la peau pale et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, ces derniers avaient des veines éclatés du à la fatigue et les pupilles étaient dilatés. L'enfant, car le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ressemblait d'avantage à un enfant à se moment qu'un adolescent, avait une mine épouvantable. Malgré lui, Tony eut un pincement au cœur en voyant cet enfant brisé devant lui.

- Sam ? Je peux t'appeler Sam ?

- Oui.

- Ici, nous pouvons parler librement, personne ne peut nous écouter. De plus, je veux que tu saches que je vais interroger ton père demain, lui rappela l'agent.

- Ce n'est pas mon père, Cracha l'adolescent.

Ok, ça commençait bien. Tess avait raison, il était clairement agressif envers Nicolas Connors.

- Hier soir, tu étais avec ta mère. Peux-tu me dire ce qui c'est passé après que vous ayez quitté mon bureau ?

L'adolescent resta silencieux un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il devait dire, puis, il soupira avant de commencer son récit de sa voix rauque et triste.

- En fait, ça commencer dix minutes avant qu'on n'entre au NCIS. On marchait et maman n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière elle. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a ordonné d'avancer plus vite et de ne pas regarder en arrière, puis elle m'a dit que nous étions suivit. Je lui aurais demandé de retourner à la maison elle l'aurait fais vous savez, je sentais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais c'est moi…Je suis rentré au NCIS. Elle serait encore vivante, si j'avais lâcher prise, si j'avais abdiqué, elle…

- Bon, on va mettre quelque chose au clair, l'interrompis Tony, voyant qu'il commençait à se reprocher la mort de sa mère. À moins que tu ne lui ais tiré dessus et empoisonné des semaines durant, tu ne l'a pas tué compris ?

- Empoisonné ? Demanda l'adolescent incrédule.

- Oui.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi l'empoisonner si c'est pour la tuer ensuite ?

- À toi de me le dire, ton témoignage me permettra de trouver le tireur.

- D'accord, murmura l'adolescent.

- Alors ta mère savait que vous étiez suivit ?

- Oui, nous sommes entré au NCIS et la suite vous la connaissez.

- C'est pourquoi tu étais inquiet se soir la ?

- Oui, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais j'ai refusé d'écouter mon instinct. Quand nous sommes sortit, elle m'a dit que je devrais obéir à tout ce qu'elle me dirait sans broncher. Elle était nerveuse et surveillait les alentours, son visage ne reflétait rien, mais son corps était tendu au maximum. Elle m'a poussé dans une ruelle et m'a dit de me dépêcher. Soudainement, elle m'a poussé derrière une beine à ordure en même temps qu'une détonation retentissait. La balle a fais un trou dans le mur à l'endroit ou j'étais avant que ma mère ne me pousse. Elle m'a dit de ne pas bouger, que le tireur croirait à ma mort puisqu'elle avait attendu au dernier moment pour me pousser. Ensuite, elle m'a regardé avec ce regard. Elle avait le même lorsque Rosanna est morte et ça plus que tout le reste m'a fais peur. Elle a dit que le tireur voulais notre mort à tout les deux, et que quand il se rendrait compte de ma non mort et qu'elle vivait, il essaierait de nous tuer à nouveau. Puis elle m'a dit qu'il devait y avoir au moins un mort, que de cette façon le tireur ne pourrait pas attaquer le vivant sans risquer de se faire retrouver et arrêter, surtout si une enquête était ouverte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait avant de….avant de se lever.

Tony nota que Sam retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes. Tony savait ce que perdre un parent faisait, mais il n'avait jamais eu faire avec le fais de l'avoir vu mourir. Alors, il écouta son cœur et pris l'adolescent dans ses bras, et celui-ci se laissa aller. Il pleura un moment dans les bras de Tony affrontant pour la première fois sa peine.

- Je…, dit-il à Tony clairement gêné. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Pour…hum, allez-vous….

- Pour ta sœur ? Devina Tony, Sam hocha la tête incapable de parler d'avantage. Je vais faire quelque chose.

À ses paroles l'adolescent lui fit un sourire lumineux et plein d'espoirs.

- Seul je n'y arriverai pas, confessa t-il au plus jeune. Je devrai le dire à mon équipe, sans vouloir me vanter nous sommes les meilleurs. J'aurai plus de chance de la retrouver rapidement avec eux que seul. Je sais que c'est un gros risque, qu'en faisant cela je joue avec sa vie, mais j'ai besoin d'eux. Sache seulement que je ferai tout pour te la ramener vivante.

- Sans elle, je ne peux pas vivre. Depuis le début nous sommes ensembles, continuer sans elle…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, le coupa Tony.

- Vous… ?

- Oui. Mais d'abord il faut résoudre le meurtre de ta mère.

- D'accord.

- Bon, viens on va te trouver un endroit ou dormir. Voyant son regard confus Tony sourit. Ta nourrice ne veut pas que tu sortes le soir.

- C'est tout elle, sourit l'adolescent.

- D'abord, j'ai quelqu'un à te faire rencontrer, tu l'adoreras, assura Tony. Après tout, tout le monde aime Abby. Et il faudrait te faire une prise de sang.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, éluda Tony. Greta à du la faire elle aussi.

- Si Greta la fais, alors je ne m'y oppose pas.

- Demain, tu nous montreras à mon équipe et à moi d'où venaient les coups de feu ?

- Oui.

Tony avait menti, la prise de sang n'était pas nécessaire et Greta ne l'avait pas faite. Non, il voulait juste être fixé quant au père de Sam, puisque Nick ne l'était visiblement pas. Seule Abby serait asser discrète pour le faire sans alerter tout le NCIS et elle ne poserait pas de questions puisqu'elle savait déjà tout.

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
